


Well, Hello

by libco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libco/pseuds/libco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008 to fill the prompts of Hands and Peppermint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_mm_ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/gifts).



 

**MONDAY.**

“Oh hello, Hermione.”

“Hello, Percy.”

“Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too.”

“I didn’t know you worked down at this end of the Ministry.”

“Just transferred.”

 

**Tuesday.**

“Well hello again.”

“Hel--oh gosh, so sorry.”

“That’s okay; I will just smell like peppermint.  Umm, unless…it’s not dangerous is it?”

“No, no, I wouldn’t walk through the halls if it were.  Just a perking up potion as it were.  How can I make it up to you Percy?”

“Lunch tomorrow?’

“Oh, well, sure.”

 

**Wednesday.**

“This place is wonderful.  However did you find it?”

“I have my secrets.”

“Who knew you could be such a man of mystery.”

“We Weasleys have our ways.”

“I suppose you do.”

 

**Thursday.**

“Hello, Hermione Granger speaking.”

“Dinner and drinks?  After work?”

“Percy?

“Yes.”

“That would be nice.”

 

**Friday.**

“Good morning.’

“Good morning to you.”

“Ron is going to be angry isn’t he?’

“That was over a long time ago, but I suppose he will.”

“That's a shame.  You know, you have such lovely hands.”

“Oh, Ohh, Oohh…So do you.  So do you.”


End file.
